


The Curse of Cats

by Constellatius



Series: Only The Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Curses, Fluff, M/M, kitten!Cas, kitten!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are hit by a curse.</p>
<p>A collection of drabbles centered around Dean and Castiels transformation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Curse

The curse hit Cas first. 

Blue light leaves behind two kittens, one black, and the other brown with blonde stripes. They meow at Sam. 

The witch is gone, leaving behind nothing but ash and dust.

Sam picks up the two kittens, sighing, he knows they are Dean and Cas, there is no denying it. Cas is trying to clean the dust from Dean, licking over his head and around his ears. Dean purrs happily. He supposes this isn’t the weirdest thing to happen to them.

The trip to the motel is short, a ten minute drive. As cats they don’t like the radio. The only noise is the rumble of the car and Deans steady purring. 

Back at the motel he is trying, with little luck to hunt down the witch. He hopes tomorrow will give some leads. As he turns to tell his brother and the angel, he notices that they have fallen asleep curled round each other, linked tails hanging off the bed


	2. Exorcizamus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons. Always demons

Demons, Always Demons.

They woke Sam from his dreamless sleep, He fells a rope round his ankle. Hearing a hissing, he blinks the sleep out of his eyes, to see generic demon number 473 and Cas crowded against a wall, Dean stood by his side. He is fluffed up, trying to make himself more menacing. 

Demons, he reflects, aren’t the cleverest of creatures, they may have tied him down but they forgot to gag him. Sam spits out an exorcism. Luckily for them the Demons are in a trap. The Winchesters are always prepared, trap drawn on the floor and covered by the rather large floral mat.

Sam is left with two scared kittens and another hotel they can never stay at again. He gathers their stuff before the maid comes to find scorch marks covering the room. Sam thinks its an improvement on the original decor.


End file.
